inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrations in Atarashi
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Wheel of the Year The Wheel of the Year is an annual cycle of seasonal festivals and celebrations observed by all residents of Atarashi. The celebrations are different depending on the Country in which one resides, and the religious beliefs of residents within that country. The Wheel consists of eight celebrations; the solstices and equinoxes (known as the 'quarter days') and the four midpoints between these celebrations (known as the 'cross-quarter days'). The festivals held during these celebrations mark the cycle of the seasons and the passing from one season into another. Among Kijutsu, Himitsu, and Meiji, these days are seen as Sabbats; days where family members or Covens will rendezvous. The celebrations are often marked with rites, dancing, and feasts often including worship and food offerings to the appropriate God. This lore is based upon the Wiccan Wheel of the Year but is not entirely the same. If you require assistance with any of this lore, please feel free to leave a comment here, ask on site in the Questions thread (Member Services forum), or contact Nemesis. Imbolc FEBRUARY 2 TO FEBRUARY 12 Imbolc means "in the belly of the Mother" as that is where the seeds are beginning to stir; Harvest seasons are on their way and the weather is only getting warmer. Herd animals have either given birth to their first offspring of the year or their wombs are swollen and the milk of life flows through them, preparing for the upcoming birth. It marks the centre point of the cold half of the year and includes the Blessing of the Seeds and Consecration of Agricultural Tools; two celebrations that take place in the early morning of the 2nd of February. It is a time to honour Salrynn and leave out offerings of straw and the remaining Winter's food, asking that she bless the harvests for the year to come. The Festival of the Maiden (8th of March) is a popular celebration around this time for from this day until the start of Ostara that the Earth is starting anew. Salrynn is honoured on this day; small corn dollies are created from oat or wheat straw and placed in baskets with white flower bedding. These dollies are carried door to door by young girls, the gifts bestowed upon each member of the household to bring Salrynn's blessing to them. Following the feast that marks the end of the festival, the elder women will make special acorn wands for the dollies to hold before all the dollies are burned in the home hearths. If, come morning, the wands remain it is a sign of good fortune for the year to come. Crosses are sometimes fashioned from wheat stalks and exchanged as symbols of protection and prosperity for the year to come and home hearth fires are put out and relit to symbolise renewal. A besom is placed by the front door to symbolise sweeping out the old and welcoming the new and candles are lit and placed in every room of the house to honour the rebirth of the Sun. High Priestesses of Salrynn may wear a crown of tiny candles to symbolise the return of Salrynn to her Maiden aspect. Ostara MARCH 20 TO MARCH 30 As Spring reaches its midpoint, night and day begin to stand in perfect balance, and the end of Ostara marks this balance. The next full moon is sacred to the Priestesses and Priests of Zephyr; marked as the day in which Remas gifted her a basket of flowers and sprouts to mark a time of peace between them. Traditional foods of leafy green vegetables, dairy foots, nuts, sunflower, pine, flower dishes, and sprouts are common during Ostara and gardens are often in bloom with flowers of bright and exciting colours. Animals have often given birth multiple times by this point, their young filling the pastures. People who choose to marry during the time of Ostara are believed to have relationships that will always be fresh, new, and without arguments. It is a time to worship Zephyr, the Goddess of Peace, and to thank her for the prosperity she has granted for the year. During this time, the Sowing of the Seeds occurs when Himitsu of the Transformation and Conjuration Schools, and Meiji are known to plant seeds or start a Magickal Herb Garden before taking a long walk in nature to reflect upon the Magick of nature and on the bounty that is offered. Eostre (25th of March) is another popular celebration during this time in which people come together to give gifts of flowers, sprouts, and dairy to celebrate peace between families. During Eostre celebrations all hatred is put aside and everyone comes together to celebrate unity and peace. After Eostre, however, everyone returns to their daily lives and the promises of peace are often forgotten. It is a well recognised belief in Atarashi that any war lasting years cannot be fought between sunrise and sunset on the day of the Eostre celebrations and that temporary truces must be adhered to. Beltane APRIL 30 TO MAY 10 Beltane is a celebration of fertility; the Summer weather is on its way and the weather is becoming warmer. Plants blossom and an exuberant mood prevails; the year is about to bear fruit. It is a time of unabashed sexuality and promiscuity where marriages designed to bear many heirs can be undertaken and blessed. Many young people will spend the first night of Beltane in the woods "A-Maying" before dancing around the phallic Maypole the next morning. Older married couples, on the first night of the Beltane celebrations, are permitted to remove their wedding rings (and all restrictions they imply) for this one night only. It is a time to worship the union between Salrynn, the Goddess of Life, Birth, and New Beginnings and Oranos, the God of the Dead, Death, and the Underworld; marking the creation of the life circle. For Batorumeiji in training, who are required to be celibate for most of this time, the first day of Beltane marks the beginning of the Furīdeizu or Free Days; a period of 10 days where they may engage in any sexual activity their heart desires provided that pregnancy is not the result. In addition, this marks the beginning of the Geirskögul, a time when it is believed the Seijo are the most fertile and most likely to produce strong magical offspring. Litha JUNE 20 TO JUNE 30 Litha is considered the opposite of Yule; containing the longest day of the year (June 21) when light and life are abundant. It is a time for celebrating life with festivities, when fresh fruits and vegetables are incorporated into a variety of dishes and eaten by people throughout Atarashi. Sometimes referred to as Midsummer, Litha is marked by the Midsummer Festival in preparation for the middle of Summer that is soon approaching. It is an ideal time in which to affirm thanks given during Lughnasadh and to confess to wrongdoings to clear the conscience. The sharing of fruits and vegetables amongst family and friends is common during Litha. It is a time to celebrate the rise of Dymas, King of the Gods, into the sky, and a time when justice is dealt. The Festival of Growth begins on the morning of the 25th and lasts until early evening. It is a time when lovers and gardeners acknowledge that the rutting fervour of Beltane has deepened into the passionate eroticism that grows when partners become familiar with one another's rhythms and moods. Families and friends gather together to enjoy meals and everywhere, ripeness spills out from the fields. Marriages are popular during Litha and it is believed that a marriage entered into during Litha is a marriage that will last an eternity and then some. It is common for nobles in Atarashi to marry during Litha. Lughnasadh AUGUST 1 TO AUGUST 4 Lughnasadh, sometimes called Lammas, is a time to celebrate the first Harvest of the year and recognise that the hot Summer days will soon come to an end. The plants of Spring are beginning to wither and drop seeds to ensure future crops, grains are ready to be harvested, and the fruits are ripe for the picking. Everyone gives thanks for the food on their tables. During this time Tailteann Marriages (which last for a year and a day) are entered into or dissolved. Couples who have entered into these marriages also have the option of continuing as they were for another year and a day. As Autumn begins, newly baked loaves of bread are placed on the alter or on the doorsteps and cities and villages are filled with the scent of freshly baked bread. It is a time to worship Salrynn and to acknowledge her fertility waning and giving way to the Winter months. The Lughnasadh celebrations include traditional foods of apples, grains, breads, and berries as well as grapes, heather, sloe, crab apples, and pears. Participants celebrate by sharing a feast with family and friends on the mid-day of the celebration (the evening of August 2 through to the early morning of the August 3). Lughnasadh is a time of reflection and appreciation for all the earth (and Salrynn) has given since the Spring. It is a time to spend in nature and to relax before the work starts up again at the end of the celebration. Priestesses of Salrynn will, during this time, often wear leaves or flowers in their hair to honour the Earth and her Goddess. Mabon SEPTEMBER 20 TO SEPTEMBER 30 Mabon, (pronounced MAY-bun, MAY-bon, MAH-boon, or MAH-bawn) is the Autumn Equinox, the celebration of Autumn when the day and the night are divided equally and everyone takes a moment to pay their respects to the impending darkness. Thanks is given to the waning sunlight as harvests are stored of the year's crops. Offerings of ciders, wines, herbs, and fertilizer are left on alters or on doorsteps, in particular by those who worship some God. It is during this time that people wear all of their finery and dine and celebrate in lavish settings; it is the drawing to and of family as preparations are made for the winding down of the year at Samhain. Mabon is a time to finish old business before getting ready for a period of rest, relaxation, and reflection. It is a time where people celebrate the aging Salrynn as she passes from Maiden to Crone and gives way to Oranos. Three major celebratory nights are recognised during Mabon; the Second Harvest Festival, The Wine Harvest, and the Feast of Salrynn. All celebratory nights are recognised with lavish feasts and the giving of gifts of wines, ciders, and herbs. The Priestesses of Salrynn will be decked out in dark finery during this time, celebrating the life and death of Salrynn and the end of the life cycle. Samhain OCTOBER 29 TO NOVEMBER 12 Samhain, (pronounced SOW-in, SAH-vin, or SAM-hayne) means "End of Summer" and marks the third and final Harvest of the year before Winter takes hold; the weather starts to cool around Samhain and only gets colder as the year moves into Winter. It contains the first of two nights known as "spirit-nights" (31st of October) where it is believed that the mundane laws of time and space are temporarily suspended and the Thin Veil between the worlds is lifted, allowing spirits to walk freely amongst the living. It is widely believed that communicating with deceased ancestors and departed loved ones is easiest at this time, as they pass on their journey through our world. It is a time to honour Oranos and leave out offerings for him in the form of golden coins, and to pay respect to Leilah, the Goddess of Chaos. The Feast of the Dead is a popular celebration around this time (often held on the 30th of October); men and women of all walks of life leave food offerings on alters and doorsteps for the wandering spirits; single candles are lit and left in a window to help guide the spirits of ancestors and loved ones home. Extra chairs are set at tables and around the hearth for the unseen guest and apples are buried along paths, tracks, and roads for spirits who are lost or have no descendants to provide for them. Samhain is believed to be a night of magic and chaos, when the demons and sprites become active, pulling pranks on unsuspecting beings. Travelling after dark or in the "tween times" (times in between night and day, midnight and midday) is not recommended so people often dress in white, wear disguises made of straw, or dress as a member of the opposite gender to confuse the spirits and sprites. Yuletide DECEMBER 20 TO DECEMBER 30 Yuletide, or Yule, is the time of the year when the dark half of the year yields to the light. Starting the next morning at sunrise, the sun climbs just a little higher and stays a little longer in the sky each day. The middle of Yuletide (25th of December) is known as the Solstice Night, or the longest night of the year, the sun's rebirth is celebrated with much joy. Bonfires are lit in the fields and crops and trees are wassailed with toasts of spiced cider. Children are escorted from house to house with gifts of spiked apples and oranges which are laid in baskets of evergreen boughs and wheat stalks dusted with flour. A sprig of holly is kept near the door as an invitation for good fortune and holly and ivy decorate the outside and inside of homes in hopes that nature spirits will come and join the celebrations. It is a time for one to celebrate the passing of Oranos and to be thankful that he has chosen not to take them this year. The Solstice Night is marked by a ceremonial Yule log being placed in the fireplace. This log must not be purchased; it must have been harvested from the householder's land (or the land they live on) or given as a gift. Once dragged into the house and placed in the fireplace, it is decorated with seasonal greenery, doused with cider or ale, and dusted with flour before being set ablaze by a piece of last year's Yule log (held onto for this purpose only). The log burns throughout the night and smoulders for twelve days after before it is ceremonially put out. Ash is the traditional wood used for this purpose by as it is considered sacred. Gifts are given to family members and friends before the Solstice Night ends. As with the Yule Log, gifts must never be bought but made or harvested from one's own land. Glossary of Terms The following are some terms mentioned in the above information that may need some clarification. If you'd like something added to this list you can leave a comment and it will be added for you. *A-MAYING - when lovers go off by themselves to flirt, have sex, and be romantic. *BESOM - a broom made of twigs tied around a stick with twine. *DEMON - malevolent spirits that return to our world to cause harm; it is believed they're summoned by Himitsu studying Necromancy (do not really exist). *MAYPOLE - a tall wooden pole erected as part of the Beltane festivals around which a maypole dance takes place. *SPRITE - small, imp-like creatures believed to cause mischief by stealing items such as jewellery or coins (do not really exist). *TAILTEAAN MARRIAGE - temporary marriages which last for a year and a day (366 days) after which they can be dissolved without consequence. *WASSAILED - drinking plentiful amounts of alcohol and enjoying oneself with others in a noisy, lively way.